Tickle Monsters And Family At Play
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Bubble Man has improved under his new family's care. :) Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Mega Man belongs to Capcom. The Tickle Realm, The Black Tickle Knights, Jocu, and his brothers belong to guestsurprise. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: this story is the sequel to "From Heartache To A True Loving Family".**

* * *

 **Tickle Monsters And Family At Play**

"Now where is that little brother of ours?" Jape asked.

"He's really good at hiding," Vivo stated.

"But he doesn't really mind when we find him," Amio said.

"Because he knows we love him," Jocu said with a warm smile. "He has become much happier here and not just from living in the Tickle Realm."

"He's become happier because he now has a good family and a family that lets him see his other brothers when he wants to," Jest said, a smile on his face before thinking about what Dr. Wily had done. "It's shameful that some humans can be so cruel."

"Bubble hasn't had any run-ins with that man again, has he?" Vivo asked in worry.

"Thankfully, no," Jocu said. "I stay and keep watch while he spends time with them."

Jovi and Blithe came up to them. "He's not down this hall," Jovi said. "I almost wonder if the castle is helping him hide."

"It probably senses that we're playing 'Cat And Mouse' with him and has decided to not interfere," Blithe said.

"And no doubt senses he is happy and just anxiously awaiting us to find him and tickle him," Jocu said. "Let's keep looking. Just as he is good at hiding, we are good at seeking."

Bubble giggled softly to himself as he hid in one of the many wardrobes in the castle, leaning against the wall. A smile was on his face, something the Tickle Castle sensed and let him hide, knowing the Tickle Monsters would find him sometime. The door suddenly opened and Bubble gasped in surprise, but then saw it was only one of the Black Tickle Knights, who gave a small jump of surprise at seeing the robot in there, but then smiled under his helmet. "Ah, Prince Bubble," he said. "Why are you hiding here?"

"Hiding from my brothers," the robot said with a smile. "We're playing 'Cat And Mouse', and I'm unwillingly the mouse."

The Black Knight chuckled, sensing that despite being the mouse unwillingly since everyone in the Castle was taller than him, Bubble really didn't mind. "Well, I'll let you be then," the Knight said. "And I'll keep quiet about your hiding place."

"Thank you," Bubble said gratefully, knowing the Tickle Knight would keep his word. He settled back down and waited patiently as he thought back on his time there in his new home.

Ever since the Tickle King had adopted him two months ago, he had adjusted rather quickly to his new family who welcomed him with open arms. He learned quickly that they all loved messing around, playing, cuddling, and tickling, especially tickling him. Even his new mother and father would cuddle with him and tickle him. He had been surprised at first that they had been so willing to accept him as a son, but the love he received from them proved that they were happy to have him as part of the family.

And as the Tickle King had promised, whenever Bubble Man wanted to visit his brothers, Jocu would take him to Dr. Wily's lab and would stand guard as his little brother spent time with his robot brothers. The last time, he had visited Metal Man and Guts Man, who had been very happy to see him. He recalled the visit in his mind.

* * *

 _Flashback start…_

Bubble Man had asked Jocu if they could go visit Metal Man and Guts Man and his older brother had agreed, teleporting them into Metal Man's room. Said robot jumped slightly when they appeared, but a moment later ran up to Bubble Man and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Bubble, how are you doing?" Metal Man asked.

"I'm doing better, Metal," he replied.

"The…The family that took you in is treating you well?"

Bubble nodded. "They're very kind to me," he said. "They even took time to repair the damage that…had been done to me."

Metal Man winced at that. "Dr. Wily's been…furious of late," he said. "Mega Man has been kicking our butts again."

"He hasn't taken it out on any of you, has he?" Jocu asked from his spot by the door.

"Thankfully no," Metal replied. "But we've been worried that he might."

"I hope he doesn't," Bubble replied.

His brother nodded. "Well, if he does, then we've agreed to see refuge with Dr. Light," he said. "I spoke with Mega Man last time and he was surprised, but agreed to speak to Dr. Light."

"And he agreed?"

Metal Man nodded. "Dr. Light agreed that if we need refuge, he will grant it and…if we want…he can…fix what Dr. Wily has done."

The two hugged for a bit. "But…why would he do that?" Bubble Man asked.

"Perhaps because just as we do, he senses that your brothers dislike working for a tyrant," Jocu said softly.

Guts Man appeared in the doorway and he brightened. "Bubble!" He exclaimed, running in.

"Guts Man!" Bubble Man cried out and ran up to the strong robot, who showed the utmost gentleness in lifting him up into his arms and hugging him. Jocu smiled as he watched.

"You look better, brother," the big robot said. "You're getting enough food?"

Bubble nodded. "My new family is very kind, just like you, my brothers," he said.

"You're happier too," Metal Man noticed.

Their brother giggled. "Because they tickle me a lot," he said.

To say Guts Man and Metal Man were surprised was an understatement. They had never heard of a robot being ticklish. Seeing their faces, Jocu chuckled and snuck up behind Metal Man, gently poking his underarms. That resulted in a high-pitched laugh from the robot and Bubble giggled as he watched Jocu tickle his robot brothers playfully before turning his attention to him and he was soon pulled into the playful tickle fight too.

 _Flashback end…_

* * *

Bubble giggled to himself as he recalled that time. His metal brothers had worried about him, but were happy when he came to visit and they could see that the Tickle Monster family was treating their brother well and they could rest easy knowing he was safe.

"I wonder if…Mother and Father are well," he said to himself.

The Tickle King and Queen had been off on a mission and would return soon and everyone was waiting eagerly for them to arrive.

The door to his hiding place opened again and hands gently grabbed his ankles, gently pulling him out from the wardrobe and into the room where he was surrounded by all seven of his older brothers. "Found you, Bubble," Jovi said with a smile.

"Though you've gotten good at hiding and avoiding us in the game," Jest said.

"But you know what happens when we find you," Jocu said playfully.

Bubble giggled, looking anxious, but they could tell he really didn't mind that they were going to tickle him. "Let's get him," Vivo said eagerly.

The robot laughed and squirmed as he was mercilessly tickled by his seven older brothers, who not only tickled him, but teased him with tickle words, especially when they got his major tickle spots. Jocu even found a way to get under his stomach armor and tickle him, being gentle that he didn't hurt him.

When they finally let Bubble Man up, he was a heap of giggles with Vivo and Amio snuggling in his arms while Jape gently squeezed his shoulders, helping him relax. "Well, that was fun," Jovi said with a smile.

Everyone agreed before the Captain of the Black Tickle Knights came up to them. "Young princes, the King and Queen have returned," he said, smiling under his helmet as they all perked up at the news. "They're in the throne room."

They all jumped up and while the others ran for the throne room, Bubble Man tried to follow, but was still a bit clumsy on land, though he was getting better at running. Jocu smiled and motioned for him to get on his back. "Come on, we'll catch up to the others," he said.

Carefully jumping up on his older brother's back, Bubble hung on as Jocu ran full speed to catch up to their brothers and they were soon in the lead and raced through the open throne room doors to see the King and Queen smiling as they approached. "Mother! Father!" They all cried out happily as they embraced their parents, who embraced them back with love and affectionate kisses.

Bubble hugged his new mother, who kissed his forehead. "How are you doing, my little one?" She asked.

"I'm doing well…Mother," he said, a little hesitant at the end. While he loved her like a mother, it was taking a little getting used to to call her that. Thankfully she understood and took it in stride.

The King pulled Bubble into a warm hug. "No doubt your brothers kept you on your toes?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yes…Father. But I don't mind," the robot replied, showing a little hesitation, but the King equally took it in stride.

A feast to welcome the Tickle Realm Rulers back followed along with some family time in the family room with everyone cuddling and hugging each other. Bubble sighed happily as he snuggled between Jocu and Jape, feeling them hug him back.

He couldn't ask for a better family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
